oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Justina Solinarus
Daughter of the Sun, Justina is a Godling of Sarenrae, spending a significant portion of her time working with her mentor, Victory, the Usher of Miracles. It is from her that she began her journey down the path. Childhood Justina was born at the height of the month of her Mother, Sarenith, presumably to the King of Illathias, Pelleas. She had an oddity not observed before among her kin though, angelic wings rather than the more delicate wings of her brethren. Curious to discover why this was, she spent much time amongst the shelves of the Great Library of Illathias, but alas, there were no answers. Of course, Justina knew of Gods such as Sarenrae, but it would be some time before she suspected, and then confirmed, her kinship with one of them. She was also quite restless. With quickening blood running through her veins, a sign of her fae ancestry, she always wanted to use her magical abilities to help make the world a better place. When the first stirrings of discontent came and the Dark Illathians began to show themselves, she pleaded with her father for the chance to redeem them and, should they refuse, cleanse them in holy fire. For some reason he refused her, and it was this decision that led to her leaving her ancestral home. Early Adventuring Justina traveled the world of man, first in Sheng but eventually in Oustomia once travel had become available there. She used the magic she knew to disguise herself as a typical human woman, and it was then that she saw the suffering of the people firsthand. She heard of the starving and hungry poor in some nations, the reviled Caylixians created through some magical obscenity with their own will but no taste of the paradise of the afterlife, convinced to roam the world fueled by dark energies. It was during these travels that she met Lady Victory, an older and wizened champion of the light bringing her miracles and healing powers to sooth the wounds of the suffering. Her selfless actions were intriguing, to the point where Justina risked a great deal in revealing her true nature to the woman. Rather than shun her, as she had feared, Victory took her under her wing, teaching her how to harness her powers for good, to heal those in need most effectively while bringing fire and lightning upon those who would do harm to the innocent. Recent History Justina has spent most of her time traveling with Lady Victory, witnessing her power and the wisdom she employs to help those who need it most. Though small, Justina is a brave and steadfast follower of the path. She has used her powers to protect the many villages and cities that her Lady has visited, healing the injured, curing the sick or diseased, comforting those for whom her power was not enough. The stirrings of war has led her to accelerate her training and studies. While still traveling with Victory, she spends her free time in study and meditation, watching the Lady's more dangerous battles from afar. Appearance Clad in a loose-fitting silk robe and with flowing blue hair, Justina is a curiosity even among her own people. She has piercing blue eyes and an infectious smile. When she chooses to show them, her wings fan out majestically, giving her the appearance of an angel. In the heat of battle against an enemy, her eyes and hair both turn fiery red, a sure sign that her attempts to redeem evil have unfortunately failed. Personality Justina is a kind soul, going out of her way to help those in need. Even when faced with evil her first reflex is to try to help them see the light, to move back to the path of Good. She hates having to harm anything, though if it is threatening her or her friends and cannot be persuaded otherwise, she does not hesitate to show it the mercy of a swift death. Friends & Allies * Victory - Justina has followed in the footsteps of the Lady Victory, her teachings helping the young woman to achieve heights she had not imagined she could reach. Enemies * Rovagug and his followers. * Enemies of peace and unrepentant evil. Aspirations * Grow as strong as her mentor. * Unironic world peace. * Help ease the suffering of as many people as possible.